Morticia's Romance
by Dark Elizabeth Nellie Lovett
Summary: My version of the 60s Addams Family episode of Morticia's Romance


**Author's Note: This is my second fanfic. Sorry about my first one I have tried to edite it out but it won't save it. I do not own the Addams Family it belongs to the original cast and crew anyway enjoy the story.**

**Morticia's Romance**

A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. A girl stood at the window watching the storm. She was tall very slim and had long black hair that was up in tight braids. She wore a dress that had a high choler and buttons up to her neck. She was wearing a pair of black tights to match her dark blue dress. She was holding a doll that had its head missing. Another girl who had blond hair and daisy's on the top of her head walked up behind the other girl. Morticia what are you doing? Asked the blonde headed girl. I am watching the storm replied Morticia. Girls! A woman's voice yelled. Ophelia are you ready asked the woman. Ophelia was Morticia's older sister and the total opposite of Morticia. Morticia liked Dark things such as the color black and thing's that had to do with death. Her favorite thing to do was cut the head off of roses and keeps the stems. Morticia I want you to be on your best behavior this is about Ophelia not you. Yes mother replied Morticia. Oh I am so excited to meet my betrothed said Ophelia. Come girls we are going to be late replied there mother. They got in there car and drove down the street. Rain pounded the windows of the car and huge flashes of lightning light up the sky. Oh mother I don't like the rain I wish it were nice and sunny out. Ophelia how you could say such a thing like that said Morticia. Easy for you to say said Ophelia you're a freak. Ophelia! Their mother replied. Sorry mother it's true though. There is nothing wrong with being different said Morticia. Before Ophelia could responded they arrived at their destination. They got out of the car. Morticia looked up at the house. It was a huge mansion with broken windows and dead trees in the front yard. What exquisite taste they have Morticia said. As she trailed behind her mother and sister. When they got to the front door Ophelia sounded he bell. It was loud and sounded just like a fog horn Ophelia jumped. Then the door opened with a loud squeak. A huge 7 foot tall man stood there. He resembled Frankenstein. I am Hester Frump she said. The man grumbled in a low deep voice. Ophelia hide behind Morticia. There is nothing to be scared of Morticia told Ophelia. The large man stepped aside. Their Mother walked in then Morticia and Ophelia. A woman rushed up and hugged there mother. Oh it is so good to see you again said the woman. Now let me meet your daughter. This is Ophelia said the mother. Ophelia walked up and shook the woman's hand. Gomez! The woman called. A young man of about twenty-five, twenty-six years of age walked into the room. He had dark hair and a mustache. This is my son Gomez. Ophelia and Gomez shook hands. Who is this? Gomez's mother said looking at Morticia. Oh yes said Mrs. Frump. This is my youngest daughter Morticia. Mrs. Frump pushed Morticia forward to shake their hands. I'm Gomez Addams said Gomez. I'm Morticia Frump. You have the lovely eyes said Gomez. Thank you said Morticia blushing. Anyways said Mrs. Frump. Why don't you and Ophelia go for a walk and get to know each other. Gomez turned to Morticia. Would you like to go with us? He asked. Could we dig some graves? Asked Morticia. Before he could respond Ophelia pulled him away. You'll want to stay away from Morticia there is something not right with her said Ophelia. What do you mean said Gomez? I didn't think there was another seemed off with her. Mother had her tested when she was little said Ophelia. She use to- well she still does cut the heads off of dolls with her guillotine. How fascinating Gomez replied. Yes said Ophelia if you were Marie Antoinette. Actually she named one of her dolls that. Anyways enough about Morticia let me tell you something's about me. Gomez's face fell he was enjoying hearing about Morticia. Gomez barley knew Ophelia but he couldn't stand her already. She was way to cheerful and liked the oddest thing's like rainbows the color pink which made Gomez want to cringe at the thought of it. Ophelia was 27. How old are Gomez? I am 25 he said. The rain had stopped now and a giant rainbow went across the sky the sun was shining and there was a horrible noise coming from the birds. What is the infernal noise said Gomez. Those are the birdies singing don't they sound lovely? Maybe if you are dead said Gomez. Can we go back inside now he asked? Of course we can. When Gomez walked inside Morticia were sitting on the couch she was reading a book titled The Life of Ivan the Terrible. Gomez walked over and sat next to her. Oh I have read that book before he said. Morticia looked up. You have she said. Ophelia came skipping over to Gomez. Would like to doing anything she asked. Yes go barrier myself alive Gomez said. Ophelia chuckled what a lovely imagination you have Gomez. Ophelia why don't you entertain us with some music said Mrs. Frump. Ophelia ran over to the front door and grabbed her violin. She began playing a song. Her playing was horrible every note sounded like nails on a chalk board. When Ophelia was done she bowed. What did you think of it Gomez? It…It… was horri-what Gomez meant was it was like nothing we have ever heard before said Morticia. Oh Gomez I must make you lunch I am a great cook said Ophelia. After lunch was over everyone except Ophelia went back to the living room. Gomez you did not touch a single thing Ophelia made said Mrs. Frump. Oh I am a vegetarian Gomez said. So is Ophelia said Mrs. Frump. Morticia you barley ate anything too. Oh I don't like the food Ophelia cooks it is so weird. Well what types of food do you like? Oh you know normal stuff like Fried Toad stools or barbecued Buzzard Brains she said. Or smoked Warthog said Gomez. Oh of course Morticia replied with a wide grin. Mortcia no one wants to her about your wacky sense of food choice said her Mother. Ophelia yelled for Gomez from the kitchen. He got up reluctantly and stomped into the kitchen. When he arrived in the kitchen Ophelia was doing the dishes. Oh come you can help me said Ophelia. She handed a plate to Gomez. There was hardly any of the plate left. Ophelia I think you might be scrubbing the plates a little too hard said Gomez. Oh nonsense it's not me you just have old dishes she said. Gomez why don't we play a game? Well what game do you have in mind? He asked. Let's play hide and seek/tag said Ophelia. Your it first she said. Then Ophelia ran off. Gomez walked into the living room Morticia was standing there cutting the heads off of roses just like Ophelia said she did. What lovely thorns those are he said. Morticia turned around. Oh yes they are, I hope you don't mind I got then from your garden I think that roses look much better without those horrific petals on them. How old are you? Asked Gomez twenty-two she said. Wow said Gomez I thought you were much older. Morticia's pale checks where flushed with pink. Gomez! shouted Ophelia come and get me. Gomez turned around and walked into the conservatory. Ophelia was standing there ready to run. Gomez walked up to her. Ophelia screamed and ran. Okay I quite he said. Ophelia walked up to him and did I judo move that sent him flying out of the conservatory. Gomez landed on the floor by the stairs. Morticia ran over to him to help him up. Did you make her mad? Asked Morticia. I don't know he said all I did was tell her I did not want to play a game anymore he said. I have told her that before when we were younger and she got really mad at me and flipped me over her shoulder said Morticia. Ophelia came running into the room. Gomez you and I are having our wedding tomorrow at 2:00. Oh I can't wait she said. Mrs. Frump walked into the room. Ophelia we need to go buy you a wedding dress. Mrs. Addams then walked into the room. I am going to make you and Ophelia a wedding cake she said. Morticia and Gomez where left alone in the house. Would you like to see my trains asked Gomez? Yes I would say Morticia. Gomez grabbed her hand and led her into a room off the living room. Here would you like to run the trains he asked. You know Gomez what if you crashed the trains she said. Yes I do that all the time he said. So Gomez what do you like to do for fun asked Morticia? Well I like to watch the rain, fence, blow up trains, stand on my head and see what the stocks are like these days he said. I love to watch the rain too said Morticia. But Ophelia thinks it weird to stand there and watch the lighting she said. Ophelia told me a little bit about you he said. Did she describe me as a freak? No I didn't think so. Merci said Mortcia. Gomez's eyes got wider than usual. What did you just say? Asked Gomez. Merci said Morticia with a puzzled look on her face. Gomez grabbed her arm and started kissing the back of her hand. Gomez! Shouted Morticia. What are you doing? I am sorry I don't know what came over me. It is fine I am glad Ophelia didn't see said Morticia. Ophelia came running in. Morticia! Shouted Ophelia get away from my husband she said. Ophelia he is not your husband yet said Morticia. Ophelia said Mrs. Frump can you come tell Mrs. Addams what you would like on your wedding cake? Morticia I have decided that you are going to be my braids maid said Ophelia as she walked out of the room. Morticia I am in love with you but I have to marry Ophelia what should I do asked Gomez. Well we can call me uncle Fester he has had lots of experience with stuff like this he used to be a marriage counselor said Morticia. Morticia walked over to the phone. When she went to grab the phone a hand reached out of a box and handed her the phone. Gomez what is that she said. Pointing to the hand. Oh yes this is Thing he has been my friend since I was three said Gomez. Oh how lovely said Morticia shaking Thing's hand. Mortcia dialed uncle Fester's number. Hello said a man on the other end. Hello uncle Fester it's me Morticia. I am sorry I think you have the wrong number I don't know a Morticia said the man. Uncle Fester I am your niece she said. Oh I thought you said Morlicia he said. Uncle Fester I thought you could help Ophelia is getting married-Ophelia what king of man would marry her said Uncle Fester. Never mind Uncle Fester said Morticia and she hand up the phone. Well what did he say? Asked Gomez. He did not answer It was his massage machine.

Ophelia rushed down the stairs to the kitchen. Morticia, Gomez, Mrs. Addams and Mrs. Frump where already there. Ophelia what would you like for breakfast asked Mrs. Frump. Whatever Gomez is having Ophelia responded in a sing-song voice. I am not eating said Gomez. Morticia what do you want? Asked Mrs. Frump. Nothing said Morticia. Gomez is you excited about today asked Ophelia. No said Gomez. Come on silly you must be exited. Ophelia we should start getting you ready said Mrs. Frump. Morticia I want to show you something said Gomez. He led her out of the kitchen and down a steep flight of stairs. Where are we going? Asked Morticia. To hide so I don't have to marry Ophelia said Gomez. Gomez you can't just run away from your problems you have to face them La Foi Gomez she said. Gomez grabbed her again and started kissing it again. Gomez not now she said sympathetically. Here we are said Gomez. The where looking at a tunnel. Where this lead does said Morticia. You'll see said Gomez. Morticia got on her hands and knees and crawled into the tunnel. It was pitch black she couldn't see a thing. Gomez I have known idea where I am going said Morticia. Just go forwards until you hit a wall said Gomez. They crawled for what seemed like a million years. Finally Morticia felt a wall in front of her. What do I do now? She asked Gomez. Suddenly lights turned on and the tunnel was flushed with light. Morticia stood up. Welcome to my secret Tunnel he said. Now we will just stay do here until Ophelia realizes that she doesn't want to marry me. Gomez why don't you just tell Ophelia how you feel she very understands said Morticia Have you met your sister said Gomez. Well perhaps she can be a little bit ferocious when she doesn't get her way said Morticia. Why don't you want to marry her? I don't mean to be rude but your sister she's uh….. Well not normal. For one she is a little aggravating and she is interested in the oddest things said Gomez. I will admit the she has odd interest said Morticia. And she calls you a freak said Gomez. Why don't you tell her that you are unworthy of her make her feel that you are out of her league said Morticia. I am scared though said Gomez. Come on vous pouez le faire said Morticia. Gomez stood up quickly. Control yourself Gomez said Morticia. Yes of course said Gomez. Now we should go get you ready for the wedding said Morticia. Morticia walked into the bedroom that she was staying while at Gomez's house. Mrs. Frump walked into the room and handed Morticia a box. Get ready said Mrs. Frump. In Ophelia's room she was making sure that the flowers on her head where all still alive. Ophelia its time said Mrs. Frump. Ophelia walked down the stairs. Gomez was at the bottom standing with Mrs. Frump. Morticia was walking behind Ophelia wearing a tight black dress that a had a V-neck and lace hanging off the sleeves her hair was down and combed out. Great jumping catfish that is that? Gomez exclaimed looking at Morticia. That's Morticia with her hair down and different clothes on said Mrs. Frump. The minister began to talk. Are there anymore here you objects to this marriage he asked. Yes said Gomez. You do said Ophelia. Well Ophelia I think the time has come I must confess my unworthiness. What do you mean asked Ophelia? First I am twenty-five and still live with my mother, second I don't even have a job, and third I am a way to sheltered. I will agree with you said Ophelia. Plus you are why to out of my league, I need a husband who has a job and doesn't still doesn't live with their Mother. And with that Ophelia walked away. Well I guess there is not going to be a wedding anymore said Mrs. Frump. Wait a minute there will be a wedding to celebrate said Gomez. He rushed over to Morticia got down on one knee and said Querida marry me. Oh Gomez I thought you would never ask. Your dress it's so lovely said Gomez. I shall never wear another said Morticia. Friends and Family we are going to do this again said the minister. Gomez Addams do you take … Dear I don't know your name said the minister. Morticia Frump she said. Who will always be my favorite Frump said Gomez.


End file.
